in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Mass Attack
|story = |release = April 12, 2017|link = Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5|previous = Humanimation|next = Isolation Point|episode = 8|parts = 5|inspiration = Kirby: Mass Attack}}Mass Attack is the 8th episode of Season 2, reserved on February 23, 2017 and released on April 12, 2017. This episode features 5 parts, and is an extended episode. This episode is based off Kirby: Mass Attack, as mentioned by the name. In this episode, the gang's members are split up into 10 copies by Necrodeus, and must find a way to come back together with the aid of the Heroic Heart. Meanwhile, Kelvin learns more about the Sanctum (and its people) and learns where his friends are. Sypnosis The gang ends up in the Popopo Islands. It may seem peaceful, but everyone loses their abilities directly and they are replaced by having clones of themselves, done by Necrodeus, the leader of the Skull Gang! It won't be easy when the clones don't trust one another at first. However, a light guides the Locked Room gang to restore them back to normal. Will teamwork be present there? And how would they restore their abilities back? Plot Part 1 The gang arrives on the Popopo Islands, but their visit is cut short by a skull-faced fiend named Necrodeus, the leader of the skull gang. Voltaire, Slick and Minimus try to use their abilities, but finds that he'd taken them. He then uses his magic wand to split everyone into 10 pieces and takes out 9 out of parts 10 of each character. A light approaches all of them, and is stated to be the Heroic Hearts of each character combined. The adventure starts on Green Grounds with a tutorial stage. Later, L-bots then start attacking the gang. Mr. P then appears and, along with Shatter, attacks the gang. At this point, Creeper arrives and starts fighting, despite not knowing who the good guys or bad guys are. The Peaches then successfully pummel and knock out Shatter, who retreated. Afterwards, the gang and Creeper try to get to know each other. A hypnotized Penny arrives. Papyr finds a Bro-logram from Paper. Jelo opens it, and after the message, it explodes. Jelo wipes off the soot. Meanwhile, Peach tries to pluck Penny's Floro Sprout to no avail. Papyr says that plucking won't help. Voltaire eats a Maxim Tomato, giving her a clone. Meanwhile, Mr. P plants a Floro Sprout on Necrodeus after knocking him down. Dimentio then snaps his fingers, causing the Floro Sprout to grow into full size. Dimentio's finger snap also replants all the Floro Sprouts on the previously hypnotized people. Rosalina then spots something shiny, but gets flicked by the Heroic Heart and finds out it's a medal. 2 insane Creepers arrive. Just when Klitz and Yoshi are eating, Creeper then tells them that they need to escape. The Heroic Heart points at a tree, which Yoshi tackles for fruit to come down. Suddenly, the clones of Ana, Kat, Ashley and Mona disappear and a horde of Goomba Towers appear. The Marios and Luigis form their own tower. The tree later falls down, and a pink ring appears with a sign saying: 'You can heal yourself with this'. Yoshi then pummels a Snoozroot, but gets knocked back. Gruffle #4 gets a rainbow medal, and asks the Heart what is is. The Heroic Heart states that they'll need them later. The Heart then draws a line, which all of JeloJellyJam's remaining roster follows. The gang enters the last door after pummeling Snoozroots, Beanbons and Birdies. However, it was only the first stage with many others to come. A rainbow bubble drops down for other stages to enter; there are two available. Jelo says that they are a few posts away from being merged, but also says that Blue Ocean will be hypnotized again. Blue Ocean doubts this, but a sprout later grows in his head. After some clones steal Gruffle's medal (which he took back from, with the originals beating up their clones for stealing), Jelo gets tackled by 58 Waddle Dees. The characters also talk about their clones, the Daisys sing "We are Number One", and Voltaire gets hit by an exploding Beanbon seed. Voltaire turns blue. The Heart informs them that turning blue signifies that half their health is gone, and if you get hit again, you die. To restore their health, they must enter a pink ring. Jelo then theorizes that you can bring the ghost of a clone down to the ground to revive it. Voltaire doesn't see how that would make sense, but accepts the theory anyway. Robin also thinks up an idea on how to unhypnotize people with Floro Sprouts; since they are plants, maybe weed killer could work. In Isolation Point, Monkey Mauler receives a call from Professor Monkey, who talks to MM about the Floro seeds. Panicked, Professor Monkey immediately finds out he is brainwashed and hangs up. Sacul asks MM who it was, but MM dismisses it and says they should leave. Voltaire then gets another medal from unlocking a chest, but gets hit by another Beanbon seed, causing her to float in the sky as a ghost. Luckily, Voltaire #7 brought her down to the ground, reviving her. Jelo explodes in joy as he knew his idea would work. Everyone then gets in a cannon and gets launched into a tree where they are attacked by Birdies. The Luigis pummel the Birdies, but Spyro gets hit by one and turns blue. The Big Birdie suddenly arrives, and Gruffle #6 pummels it. A Luigi dies and turns into a ghost, but Jelo, who obtained a rainbow medal, spots him and brings him to the ground, reviving him. The Gruffles then pummel the Big Birdie, but are knocked away. The Big Birdie attacks, but everyone avoids it. Voltaire pummels the Big Birdie. However, Blue Ocean shoots lasers at Jelo. Luckily, Red Fork's magical beams collided with the lasers. Peach gets ready to pluck the Florosprout, but Jelo uses a weed killer instead. ROCKFLAME attempts to stab Blue Ocean, but Blue Ocean says he's not hypnotized anymore. ROCKFLAME quietly says that Blue Ocean is a traitor, to which the Jelos respond with "WE HEARD THAT!". Yoshi #4 then points out at a Schnoz pushing a Heave Ho Block. Daisy #8 keeps saying "HAI I'M DAISY!", which annoys Jelo. Red Fork then says what's next, and Blue Ocean says find a way to not be hypnotized easily. Red Fork says that it will work, but it only lasts 50 posts. The 4th wall begins to break, but Lemon Glass fixes it. Daisy #8 keeps saying "HAIIMDAISY!HAIIMDAISY!HAIIMDAISY!" rapidly, which annoys Luigi. Slick clones then come out of the 4th wall. Meanwhile, Klitz #9 gets a medal after pushing the block. Voltaire then wonders wher the next door to the stage is. Lowercreep then points to a very high cliff, where the door is. He turns his arm into a jetpack, but is interrupted by Wispy Woods. Wispy then battles the gang, and starts chucking apples at them. All of JeloJellyJam's and SuperGaming101's clones pummel Wispy. He then turns into WISPY NEO, and shoots apple missiles. Jelo says "Run!!!!! It's Clanky Woods!!!!!" Parsnip sees a big tree standing with guns, and questions if that's him. An upside-down Creeper appears in a hang-glider with Creeplant. Ɔɹǝǝdǝɹ then says that he found Creeplant on his way down, and that he's sorry for gravity working oddly on him. WISPY NEO then emits teal energy blasts, which turn plants into foes. Luigi then appears in a Mecha Suit and chops down WISPY NEO. The suit then emits an energy that turns plants back to normal. Petra then thanks Luigi, but Slick thinks she's in love. Luigi then says you're welcome, and lifts up WISPY NEO into the air and spins him around. Luigi then says that they'll go to Sandy Canyons. TBA 's Subplot (Part 1) Meanwhile, Kelvin looks around the Sanctum, gaping at its beauty and size. He's introduced to Zeus just as Craig finishes explaining the Sanctum's struggles. Craig leaves to talk to Gabryl about a supply run. Piff, Zeus's dragon, also arrives, and talks to Kelvin in slang, but Zeus tries to make him speak formally. Zeus then later informs Kelvin about a tradition in which dragons would serve people until they were free, but were to be treated as close to equal as you could. Because of this old tradition slipping from modern-day society, however, he tells Kelvin it's the reason he was trying to make Piff into a role model for the other evil, chaotic dragons running loose. Kelvin soon learns the Locked Rooms' potential, which acts like a shortcut to other universes. Although, conquering the rooms would mean that all multiverses were conquered, but because of this, the Locked Room challenge was created to help fend off against such villains. Zeus goes on to tell Kelvin of such a group in the rooms right now, and Kelvin learns it's his friends. Zeus informs him that his friends were in trouble and were struggling to fight Ripto (who was trying to fight the gang) due to their lack of trust within each other and their dwindling numbers. Zeus explains that to defeat Ripto, the group must learn to cooperate and trust each other, and to then destroy the source taking people from their group, hypnotism. Unfortunately, even then, according to Zeus, they'd still struggle as Ripto was not one to give up. Sensing Kelvin's sadness, he tries to cheer him up by optimistically saying magic would drastically increase their chance of winning. Zeus agrees to try to teach Kelvin magic. In the massive temple, Kelvin asks Zeus to try to locate NN and Pea. Zeus tells him that he'll try later, and the two walk around the temple as Kelvin learns more about the Sanctum's past. The Shriek Freaks, Zeus had said, were a cause of nuclear weapons from a different universe attacking them. Kelvin, curious, asks Zeus how he'd turned into their leader, but Zeus avoids the question. He quickly changes the subject into trying to find Kelvin's friends, clearly not wanting to enter the subject. Zeus walks into a booth, but Kelvin stays back. Suddenly, Kelvin is startled by Piff, who gives him a gift because they were new 'bros'. Piff's gift turns out to be a small metal-like crystal ball able to grant any wish (except for asking for more crystal balls). Piff reluctantly admits he'd stolen it, and that there were only 14 left in the whole multiverse. Although, Kelvin ultimately accepts it after Piff informs him that Kelvin would need it real bad in the future. The two bump into Fr. Tristan and is introduced to Kelvin as Zeus's main advisor. Fr. Tristan, who seemed to be in a rush, apologizes for not being able to properly introduce himself for the moment. He tells Kelvin that they'll have a proper introduction soon, and rushes off. He's revealed to be a coward (despite being Zeus's main advisor) and had hoarded a huge amount of food, worried about starving to death due to the community's collapse. Although, nobody has caught him doing this yet. Part 2 TBA 's Subplot (Part 2) Piff and Kelvin go into Zeus's booth. Zeus tells Kelvin to ask him a question, and Piff warns him to ask an important question as he can only ask one (because asking more than one would cause the asker to learn and control their fate). Kelvin ultimately asks where both his friends are and where the LR gang is at. Zeus smiles, admiring his intelligent question- Kelvin had merged two questions into one so both would be answered. Zeus tells him good news and bad news. The good news were: Pea was trying to get a little girl to her mother, and was going to eventually end up at the Sanctum; and the LR gang was at a place called the Sandy Canyon (and Zeus can teleport him there). However, the bad news were: NN was cloaked by a certain object, and couldn't be located; the LR gang was in great danger and was entering a very dangerous realm of evil dragons; and Kelvin couldn't stay. Piff, siding with Kelvin, demands to know why Kelvin can't stay. Zeus informs them two that the LR gang was in trouble, and would need Kelvin's magic. Confused, Kelvin informs him that he doesn't know any magic and that he wanted to stay and wait for Pea. Zeus explains everything. If the Sanctum were to fall, all magic would be gone. It would then lead to a total collapse of the multiverse if the LR gang couldn't have it to help them. Therefore, Zeus had said, Kelvin needed to go back and help his friends and then bring one of them back to help fight the approaching Shriek Freak horde. Kelvin agrees to go back, but makes Zeus promise to have Pea come after him once he arrived. Unfortunately, Zeus says that once Kelvin returns, Pea wouldn't be there yet, and Kelvin would ultimately have to leave again. Although, Zeus promises him that he will reunite with Pea soon. Piff then also volunteers (or more closely, demands) to go with Kelvin, and Zeus agrees. Kelvin then tells Zeus that he didn't know magic. Zeus gives him a book and tells the two that they leave in the morning. Kelvin flips through the thick book and realizes he'd have to stay up all night reading it, and Piff jokingly laughs at him. The next day, the two find Zeus waiting at the front gate. Kelvin meets Trenton and Jacqui for the first time, and learns that Trenton has to work by defending the wall. Worried, Kelvin and Piff agree to hurry with their mission as Zeus teleports them. Part 3 As the gang continues fighting off enemies and progressing to the third level, Dedede Resort, the fourth wall is broken and some weird things happen. including some dumb characters appearing, even some new ones show up. After everything has temporarily calmed down, Captain Red Shell is searching for more enemies, but Jelo tells him there aren't any as for now,, and Milo suggests having a picnic. However, Red Fork eats all the food from the picnic. This happens a few times, Milo and Lemon Glass keep bringing more food each time this happens, and Captain Red Shell offers himself to stop Red Fork from eating all the food from the picnic. But he fails, and Red Fork drinks Blue Ocean's Speed Potion, amking him extremely fast. Captain Red Shell attempts to stop him from eating the food from the picnic through several plans, but failing each time, ending smashed by a rock or falling from a cliff. Finally, a mysterious pony figure appears and stuns Red Fork. Blue Ocean uses the antidote on Red Fork, reutrning him to normal. The mysterious pony says that she must go to find his partner, and then flies away. Red Fork says he has a feeling that he knows her. Errors * Ripto is referred to as a dragon, when in fact he's actually a dinosaur. ** However, this may be intentional to show how old Zeus is and how much his memory is going despite being a master wizard. * Whispy Woods is mispelled as "Wispy Woods". Allusions * [[w:c:kirby:Kirby: Mass Attack|''Kirby: Mass Attack]]' '''- The whole episode is based on the game. * [[wikipedia:The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water|''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water]]' '''- The scene where Luigi in his Mecha Suit lifts WISPY NEO and spins him around is a reference to where Plank-Ton spins BurgerBeard's ship. * ''Looney Tunes ''- The scenes in which Captain Red Shell tries to stop Red Fork from eating all the food in the picnic are based on and is a parody of Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner. Also, CN-tan names this "The Redrunner and Shelle E. Crab". To add to this, she does a parody of the "That's all, folks!" closing screen. Cast PaperMarioFan1000 *Mr. P* *PayprMayroFian1000 *Dimentio * Gerald Edmarkson * Gerry Weslerman * Peter Hugh Johnson * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (2nd Dimension) * Luigi * Ashley * Mona * Kat and Ana * Princess Peach * Mario * Luigi * Princess Daisy * Adyson Sweetwater * Milo Murphy * Melissa Chase * Zack Underwood * Cartoon Network-tan * Disney Channel-tan * Nickelodeon-tan (In order of appearance) *Voltaire the Electric Blueberry *Rosalina *Necrodeus* (Main Antagonist) *Uxie* (Portrayed as the core of the combined Heroic Hearts) *Gruffle the Primal Rafflesia *Klitz *Yoshi *Daroach* *Yarrow (Mentioned only) *Tikal* (Mentioned only) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Robin *Spyro *Monkey Mauler *Sacul the Dark Archer *Barbarian Tyrant *Professor Monkey *Creeper☨ *Wispy Woods* *Chi* ☨First chronological appearance. Redfork2000 * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Blast * Captain Red Shell * Lemon Glass * Kelvin Degries * Craig Mercier * Lowell Morales * Gabryl Percy * Zeus Ree* * Piff (Dragon)* * Fr. Tristan Valdez* * Trent* * Jacqui* The * denotes the character's first appearance. Quotes TBA Trivia * The scene when Luigi in a Mecha Suit lifts up WISPY NEO and spins him around is a reference to Sponge Out of Water. * This episode has introduced the most (of DJayKn1ght's) characters so far. *This is the third room overall and the first one in Season 2 that is owned/created by two or more users. In this case, it's and . The first was The Room of Super Mario Galaxy and the second was The Lair of the Dark Star. **This is the second time the same two users created certain parts of a room, the first was The Lair of the Dark Star. **The three of them have the most amount of parts in the entire In a Locked Room series up to date, having 5 parts. **Interestingly, Fairy27 created at least one part on all of those three rooms. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2a episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes based off Kirby Category:Season 2